Mi jefe me hace cosas indecentes
by HeShipWincest
Summary: Respuesta al décimo segundo desafío de Deanthon: ¿Que hubiera pasado sí...?    Cuando Sam Wesson se da cuenta que su jefe Dean Smith es un hombre muy indecente y con curiosos juguetes sexuales.     Sex Toys! Sexo en la oficina! Spoilers! season.4


Autor: HeshipsWincest(o J2, si hablamos de LJ)

Género: General, humor.

Advertencias. PWP,

Nota: Este fanfic fue escrito para la Deanthon 2012 :) En honor al cumpleaños de Dean Winchester.

-¿Para que es ese botón?-preguntó con gracia el hombre con quien estaba negociando Dean, estaban a punto de cerrar un negocio.

-¿Esto?-dijo Dean, señalando a la pequeña cajita de color negro en sus manos, con un botón de color rojo en el medio.-No es nada, es solo una cosa para bajar el estrés ¿Quieres probarlo?-le ofreció al otro hombre.

Sam palideció.

-¡Claro!-respondió encantando, tomando la cajita en sus manos y presionando el botón. Entonces un pequeño sonido.-Oh y vibra, tienes razón es muy relajante.-

-Te lo dije.-le sonrió Dean, echando una mirada a Sam quien solo trataba de sonreír pero todo lo que consiguió fue una expresión incomoda.

-¡Quiero uno!-soltó el botón y le devolvió el aparato a Dean. El rubio sacudió su cabeza levemente.

-Oh lo siento, son muy difíciles de conseguir.-

Gracias a Dios era la última negociación del día porque juraba, si seguía con eso durante el resto del día terminaría dentro del baño haciéndose una paja y sudoroso como un cerdo. Hace solo unos meses que Dean Smith, su jefe –y novio a escondidas- lo ascendió para ser su secretario, lo cual para él no era un verdadero ascenso, bueno le pagaban mas pero…

Estuvieron casi todo el día entre edificios, de un lado a otro y él caminando como un perrito tras su jefe. En otras circunstancias habría sido normal si no fuera...Ni se atrevía a nombrarlo, era algo demasiado vergonzoso como para siquiera pensarlo.

Y de alguna forma el día ya casi finalizaba. Estaba buscando unos papeles en contabilidad, tratando de ser lo mas lento posible y así el reloj se apiadase de él y por fin tocaran las nueve de la noche. Entonces se podría ir a casa…y sacarse esa cosa.

-Sam, sigo esperando los papeles.-era la voz de Dean por el altavoz, entonces un rubor subió por sus mejillas. Escuchó risitas burlonas y miradas hacía a él.

-Puto imbécil…-murmuró mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe, con los papeles en las manos. Intentó apresurarse para alejarse de las miraditas idiotas y risas imbéciles de sus compañeros de trabajo pero era imposible….¡Era simplemente incomodo joder!

Lo peor es que Dean simplemente presionaba un botón y el aparato comenzaba a vibrar, lo cual hacía que prácticamente su cabeza quedara en blanco .Lo mas difícil era cuando se tenía que sentar y el aparato se hundía mas dentro de él.

Dean Smith era un puto enfermo.

-Aquí están tus papeles.-prácticamente se los lanzó al escritorio, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta con toda la intención de salir de ir.

-Sammy aun tienes algo que mostrarme.-le dijo, haciendo que Sam se detuviera.- ¿O no quieres que lo quite?-

-¿Lo harás? Ayer prometiste que lo harías y cuando me desperté en tu cama esta mañana lo tenía puesto de nuevo.- le recriminó pero Dean solo se encogió de hombros.

-Lo prometo, en serio. Ahora bájate los pantalones Sam.-le indicó Dean, saliendo de su escritorio y acercándose a Sam.

Sam miró hacia un lado, algo asustado pero lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, hasta que quedaron en el piso y solo quedó en sus bóxer.-Me…Me duele…ayúdame.-le pidió en un sorpresivo gemido.

Dean asintió y lo guío hasta su escritorio.- Anda, siéntate en el escritorio.-le ordenó.

-Joder eso me va a doler mas.-le dijo con voz ahogada.

-¿Bueno quieres que lo saqué o no?-le preguntó con seriedad pero en el fondo Sam sabia que su jefe estaba disfrutando con todo esto.

-Si…-

-Entonces siéntate encima del escritorio y abre un poco las piernas, primero tenemos que sacarte los bóxer.-Sam finalmente obedeció y apoyó sus brazos en el mueble, no sin antes soltar un gruñido, al abrir las piernas unos centímetros ese gruñido termino convirtiéndose en un gemido.

-Eso, lentamente.-murmuró Dean mientras posaba sus manos en el bóxer de Sam y comenzaba a bajarlos con lentitud, dejando al descubierto la erección del castaño, que ya goteaba líquido pre seminal.-Mira nada mas, y tu que decías que no te gustaba…-

-Idiota, sácalo de una vez.-gimió, echando su cabeza para atrás. No podía abrir más las piernas.

Dean sonrió para si mismo, mientras se acuclillaba y ponía su mirada en la entrada de Sam donde se veía lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un vibrador de color negro, pasó un dedo por el contorno de la entrada de Sam, era lubricante.-¿Sabes que este vibrador esta diseñado para emitir lubricante desde la punta, cada hora? Eso es un montón de lubricante.-

-¡Sácalo!- gruñó Sam casi con desesperación. Pero Dean no lo hizo y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó la pequeña cajita y apretó el botón.-¡Dean!-exclamó Sam al sentir las pequeñas vibraciones que comenzaban a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Era imposible, pero casi sentía como si el aparato bombeara dentro de él. Como si tuviera vida y pidiera hundirse mas en él. Ni sintió cuando Dean se alejó unos cuantos metros de él y sacaba su polla para masturbarse.-Sam no sabes lo condenadamente erótico que te ves ahora.-le dijo sin una gota de vergüenza.

Sam no lo notaba pero se estaba retorciendo en el escritorio, gimoteando y lanzándole maldiciones a Dean por exponerlo así. Su entrada estaba tan mojada, tenía tanto lubricante dentro que el líquido se escurría por su entrada.-Dean…sácalo…sácalo..-le pidió con voz ahogada.

Dean echó una mirada a la puerta, vigilando que estuviera con cerrojo y nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Siguió masturbándose, dejando escapar gemidos ligeros que terminaron inundando toda la oficina. Tener a Sam así era excitante, demasiado. Realmente quería sacar ese cosa del culo de Sam y poner su polla dentro pero era simplemente demasiado erótico, no podía dejar de masturbarse.

-Dean…por favor…por favor...-le volvió a pedir nuevamente. Dean asintió apenas y soltó su polla dura, acercándose a Sam y arrodillarse frente a su culo.

-Si no te quedas quieto no podre sacarlo Sam.-le indicó al castaño que movía el culo de un lado a otro.

-Si apagaras…el puto botón me quedaría quieto...idiota-y volvió a gemir, esta vez por que Dean comenzaba a sacarle el vibrador de su trasero con mucha lentitud lo cual lo hacía mucho mas tortuoso. Dean podría haberlo sacado de golpe, después de todo el interior de Sam estaba tan dilatado por el lubricante, además de haber tenido el vibrado dentro todo el día…

Pero le habría dolido, así que prefirió ser gentil y retirarlo con cuidado. Aunque claro fue difícil porque Sam gemía enormemente por cada movimiento que hacía para retirarlo.-Joder Sam…-

-¡Es tu culpa!-le gritó antes de volver a gemir. Fue entonces cuando sintió como Dean retiraba el vibrador enteramente, fue como un alivio. Sin embargo Dean notó como el lubricante comenzaba a escurrirse de la entrada de Sam, cayendo a la alfombra de la oficina.

Eso termino de excitarlo., Fue entonces cuando se lanzó encima de Sam y comenzaba a besarle con desesperación, acomodándose entre sus piernas y frotando su polla contra la de Sam.-Dean…-gimió Sam entre los besos.

-Estoy jodidamente caliente, es tu culpa.-le dijo Dean, sin dejar de follarle la boca.-

-Nadie te pidió que me metieras esa cosa, imbécil.-le contestó Sam dejando que la lengua de Dean se frotara contra la suya.

Sam seguía con la camisa puesta sin embargo Dean se las arregló para pasar sus manos por toda su piel, pasando por su torso, las caderas, y los muslos hasta llegar al culo de Sam. Su polla seguía frotando la de Sam, se sentía pegajoso pero tan placentero. Sam quería negarlo pero era igual de caliente para él.

Tal vez su jefe fuera un idiota caliente pero joder, besaba como los dioses.

-¿Te duele mucho o..?

-Solo hazlo de una vez.-

Dean rió entre dientes ligeramente pero Sam lo miro mal.-¿Ni siquiera quieres una chupadita rápida? Puedo hacerlo.-

-¡¿VAS A METERLA O NO?-Le gritó Sam con enfado. Dean solo se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de Sam, comenzando a meter la punta de su polla por el agujero de Sam, no espero mas y la metió de golpe, entera.

-¡Joder! ¡¿No podías ser mas gentil?-le reclamó Sam al sentir como la polla de Dean lo penetraba, el grosor y el tamaño en comparación con el vibrador era considerable y su entrada tal vez estuviera dilatada pero no por eso no sintió algo de dolor.-

-No.-le respondió secamente Dean mientras comenzaba a comerle la boca nuevamente, pasando su lengua por toda la cavidad oral de Sam, podía sentir como el mas joven pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, entonces se hundió mas, prácticamente empujando mas a Sam, ahora totalmente recostado sobre el escritorio.

-Dean…-gimió suavemente Sam dentro de la boca de Dean, era uno de esos gemidos suplicantes, ahogados. Que delataban totalmente el amor hacía la otra persona.

El rubio seguía embistiendo sin control, normalmente Sam era apretado pero ahora estaba totalmente dilatado, sin embargo el calor y la comodidad que le daba estar dentro de Sam no tenía nombre.-Mas…mas bajo Sam, ¿O quieres que nos escuchen?-le dijo separando sus labios unos centímetros.

-No…-alcanzó a responder antes de volver sus labios a los de Dean. Para ahogar sus gemidos en la boca de este.

Sintió como las oleadas de placer comenzaban a arremeter mas fuerte contra él, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, subiendo desde su polla hasta su pecho.

Estaban pecho contra pecho, Dean sobre Sam y este con los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, lo único que los separaban eran las camisas porque de las caderas para abajo ambos estaban totalmente desnudos.

Dean siguió arremetiendo, cada vez mas fuerte haciendo que Sam gimiera cada vez mas fuerte dentro de la boca de Dean, en ese momento ya ni siquiera se besaban solo eran gemidos que se ahogaban dentro de la boca del otro.

Sam no quería que el resto los escuchara, Dean simplemente le seguía la corriente.

Estuvieron así, Dean chocando sus caderas contra el culo de Sam por varios minutos sin despegar su boca de la del castaño. Hasta que no pudo seguir resistiendo esa sensación en su vientre, y exclamó el nombre de Sam en un grito demasiado fuerte, derramando todo su semen dentro del culo este.

Unos minutos mas tarde, y con un poco de la ayuda de la mano Sam hizo lo mismo, corriéndose sobre su vientre.-¡Joder!-exclamó. Cuando terminaron, Den cayó rendido sobre Sam con su voz entrecortada y vacilante.

-Eso…Eso estuvo muy bien Sammy.-fue lo que le dijo, mirándole con una sonrisa bromista, Sam solo bufó ligeramente.

-Señor Smith espero no vuelva a ponerme esa cosa dentro de nuevo, lo prefiero a usted mil veces mas.-le respondió con coquetería Sam, pasando una pierna por el pantalón de su jefe.

Dean Smith solo le sonrió de vuelta, antes de comenzar a comerle la boca nuevamente.


End file.
